The Wind Rises
by irys
Summary: "How long can I keep going? Even the strongest wind eventually dies. But until then, I will not flee. I will follow the truth. Let the wind guide my blade and lead me to the true murderer – the one responsible for the blood on my hands."


Hello ! Here is a little introduction. Well, that's the first time I do this... My story is fist written in French, and I translated it to share it to you. I hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes. And if so, tell me, so I can improve for the next chapters !

About the story itself, I'd like to say that nothing belongs to me. Thank you Riot for this wonderful background and the characters. I had the idea a long time ago, and then, I spoke about it with a friend. And I finally wrote it. Hope you'll enjoy it !

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **A Sword without a Sheath**

"What is a sword without the man behind it? Teaching a swordsman to kill is simple. The true challenge lies in teaching him not to kill."

 **Yone**

I used to see my brother as the best swordman in Ionia. He had a great talent; his blade seemed alive in his hands. We all had notices it, and I watch his ego grow up. This is how it all started. The war was coming: Noxus was invading us. Ionia refused to be part of the League, giving them an opportunity to conquer our island. Our school was in the capital. We knew we would be of the first victims. I had no choice but to protect the Elder. My brother was arrogant, and I wanted to put him back on the straight and narrow. I gave him a maple seed. I still see him grasping it, putting it at the end of his blade, and accepting it: he became Nori's guardian, the humblest Elder here. While staying with him, I hoped Yasuo would understand the meaning of the seed I offered him: time was his friend, and would show him the beauty of this art he loved.

 **Yasuo**

Nori spent most of his time meditating in a courtyard of the school. I was always by his sides: I was training; reinforcing the wind techniques I breathe life into my blade. Sometimes, we talked. Wind always fascinated me, and I never thought I would be able to make him live through my sword. One day, the school bell ringed. We all knew Noxus was coming to Ionia, and that sound was the signal of their arrival. The school was usually quiet and serene, rhythmic by some swords' clinking, and it suddenly became loud of fights. I heard my friends fighting, while I was staying with Nori. I followed my orders: we were sheltered in his quarters, behind another courtyard. We were waiting there. The noises came to us, and I couldn't keep calm.

"My sword would be more useful over there."

"Your mission is to keep me safe, Yasuo."

"You're safe in here, no one will find you. I could help them. I could make a difference. You know it."

"Of course, I know it. I'm just reminding you of your mission. But even my wisdom could not hold you back.

I barely heard the last sentence. I was already gone.

 **Riven**

"Find the Elder, kill him. It shouldn't be too hard."

My captain offered me a rictus. I was only here to obey the orders, a soldier among so many others. My sword was enchanted, as big and heavy as a shield. But it was my best weapon. So I left the headquarters, my mission in mind. The Noxian army was on the way to the fencing school. I quickly left this way. My mission was not the same: I had to deal with an Elder called Nori. I threatened some students who gave me the information I needed: the place where I can find him. My steps led me to a courtyard, behind a building. The old man was here, alone and meditating. No guard to keep an eye over him. It was too easy. As I was lowering my weapon, he started to speak.

"If your mission is to kill me, then do it fast. My guard is gone, and he won't come back for a while."

Accomplishing this mission was now hard to me. I put up a front, and raised my sword. The runes started to glow. The Wind Slash was ready.

 **Yasuo**

My blade was covered by blood. I was covered by blood. We pushed by the attack. I went back to the Elder. He was dead because of me. I turned myself in. It was my fault. I was chocked to learn that I was accused of his murder. How could I? I was supposed to keep him safe, not to kill him. I didn't understand why I was accused. But I did understand that I had to act, or the murderer would stay unpunished. It didn't matter if I was dishonoured, unforgiven. I had to find him. I took my sword, and with a wind technique, I repulsed my friends. I left.

I spent time in Ionia, wandering, looking for the clue which could lead me to the killer. Those who once were my friends came to me. They tried to kill me. To their eyes, I only was a traitor. I didn't kill Nori. I was going to prove it. I stopped them all, one by one. I didn't expect I would fight with my brother. I had always been stronger than him, and this time was not different. I never meant to kill him. I felt him close to death, and I ran to him.

"How can you believe I killed Nori, you, my own brother? You're the only one who ever trust me."

"The Elder was killed by a wind technique. Who else could it be?"

Now I understood. I only had the time to say farewell. I buried him in the morning, giving him a last tribute. He gave me something more important: a clue for my revenge. I finally knew what I have to look for. I will never forget. Death was coming for this person. May she be ready.

* * *

Prologue was necessary to remind you the situation. I wanted to show it too. I'm writing the next chapter right now, but in French, so the translation will come just after.


End file.
